S O C I A L Does Not Spell M A S S I E
by OliviaBolivia
Summary: summary inside! reviews MAJORLY appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: In need of a fresh social upgrade, Massie Block must branch out her "empire" to Dover, Delaware, and at her new high school, St. Andrews. But at St. Andrews, the word popular means nothing. In order to be A-list material and _rule_ the scene, you have to win the position of Social Chair-the chairperson on anything and all things alpha. But how can Massie win when she can barely handle a bit of jealously of a surprise classmate and luhhh-uv of an old crush? Or when someone is a major threat in the election AND is an older, über alpha? Massie Block is sure of _one _thing though- her head is spinning, and it's soo not from being surrounded by too many clouds of Chanel No. 19.


	2. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

The iPad (Massie's bedroom)

September 5th

6:15 AM

"Maa-siee, it's time to get up," Massie felt her Calvin Klein mauve comforter and matching purple sheets pulled down to her exfoliated feet. Massie groaned and turned over. Dimmed light flooded her room, and she guessed it came from her old but ah-dorable feather lamp. A pair of warm hands that led to buffed fingernails pulled firmly on her Victoria's Secret silky white eye cover. Massie blinked, and looked up into the dark brown eyes of Kendra Block. "Mawww-om!" Massie complained. "I need my beauty sleep! I'll end up as a LBR for life if I show up on my first day of high school with dark circles under my eyes!" She snapped her eye cover over her amber eyes and buried her face into her now-wrinkled pillow. Kendra sighed, annoyed. "Well, my daughter will be a "LDR" if she's late," Mrs. Block said, making Massie-esque air-quotes. "And, besides, it's not the first day of school; it's just a set-up/settle in/orientation day. Anyway, Isaac is waiting, and it will take about 2 hours to get to Delaware."

"Ugh," Massie replied. She turned and stared at her mom, her voice now faux-sweet. "Oh, and mom? It's "LBR" nawt "LDR." Massie paused. "And it takes one to know one," she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Massie crawled out of bed, walking sleepily. "Alright, sweetie, I'll leave you to get dressed." Kendra walked out of the iPad and headed down to the kitchen with William Block.

Massie looked around her almost all-white "palace", examining it as she 360'd in the room. Logo-embossed Diane von Furstenberg, Coach, and Louis Vuitton luggage filled the iPad. Massie pulled out her St. Andrew's school manual. As she skimmed through the handbook, Massie felt the insecurity wash away with a deep yoga breath. It was going to be ahmazingly easy to wrap the school around her French-mani'd finger. After all, the only reason she wanted to attend the elite high school was because-

A. It was tucked away around Dover, Delaware. No _ex_-Pretty Committee member would even _think_ about attending there. And that gave Massie a fresh, much-needed alpha start. After all, Kristen was attending Choate in Connecticut (on a full scholarship, given), and Alicia was near Westchester in the Keio Academy of New York. Claire was also in New York, but she was across the county at Eastchester Senior High. Dylan's whereabouts were unknown, but Claire assured Massie she would check in on it. Despite the distance, Massie was still the information hub. That was what kept her self-esteem high. That, and the fact that the private school was super-expensive...an even higher tuition than Choate! It would definitely lead to all-time bragging rights and envy-staring from PGs.

For now, Massie slid out of her new James Perse pajama pants, Victoria's Secret Pink cami, and Steve Madden slippers into a black, velvety BCBG Maxazria sweatsuit, which was on top of a black Calypso halter layered under a purple and light blue Splendid long-sleeved tee, which was paired with purple Lanvin slingback heels. She wore Armani at Barney's New York mascara and Glossip Girl; and Massie carried a light blue oversized GUESS? bag. Her hair was styled so that the tail of her twist/braid was tucked into the cute black beret, but the rest of her hair was adorned by a couple of glitzy purple miniature clips. This ensemble was nothing compared to her red carpet-ready school outfit, which was packed away at the top of her black and pink Diane von Furstenberg, but was perfectly casual-cute for the car ride and a eight point nine out of ten. Massie posed in front of her mirror and, once deciding she was ready, hit a button on her intercom. Inez, William, Kendra, and Isaac appeared, and Isaac and Inez grabbed Massie's suitcases. Massie picked up her iPhone 3GS in one hand and scooped up Bean (who looked ah-dorable in an green and white stripped henley, a black feather boa, white cotton shorts, and black doggy flats) in the other. As she headed to the Range Rover, she knew there was ah lawt of surprises in store and hoped high school would be a Crabtree-and-Evelyn-spray-scented-breeze.

But, as everyone knows, it doesn't work that way. Especially when a certain amber-eyed brat doesn't get her way. _Especially_ when it comes in the form of three words:

_Snobby_.

_Senior._

_Alpha_.


End file.
